Curbside Clutter
by clinically .x. insane
Summary: the pieces of our relationship become nothing more than curbside clutter... [songfic]


**CURBSiDE CLUTTER  
**Songfic.  
_x3.CLiNiCALLY iNSANE_

authoress note : songfic based on the song "morning air" by "the wedding". good song there.. anyway. it's a sorato breakup fic. :) yay! anyway.. so yeahh. read on. lil' hints of takari & taiora too. :)

( 5.3.07 )

- -------------------- -

_I used to hold you close  
__But now your photographs  
__They're the closest you'll ever be to me._

"Matt?"  
"Yeah Sora?"

Matt scooted a little closer to me, his arm around my shoulder, more "she's mine, back off" ish than lovingly. I cringed and pushed his arm away.

"Listen, Matt.. We need to talk."

Matt cocked his head to the side, a questioning glance on his face. "Talk about.. what?"  
"Matt.. I think we really should see other people."

A dumbstruck expression crossed his face. "You.. you're breaking up with me??" He ran a hand through his over-processed blonde hair and shook his head. "I've done everything for you, Sora. I've cared for you, I've protected you.. I've been there for you ever since hell in the Digital World broke loose! Why, Sora? Why?"

"You put your band before any dates we've planned for months. You put the stylizing of your hair before my problems. You saw your hairdresser more than you saw me. That's why, Matt."

"There's another guy involved, isn't there?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes. A guy that's been there for me. He's been my best friend longer than you have. He was there for me when I was crying because you missed our 3 year anniversary because your band had an emergency practice that you called. He was there when I thought of breaking up with you the first 5 times. You owe him the length of time I've stayed with you."

Matt glared at her. "So you're breaking up with me for another guy?"

"No, Matt, that's not it!" I stood up. "If you can't grasp this point, I know I'm doing the right thing." I pointed to the door.

_There's the door._

"Oh, and Matt?"  
"Hmm?" He glared at the ground.  
"You weren't there for me when Digital hell broke loose. Tai was. Like he's always been."

I glared at him and kept my finger to the door.

_Don't let it hit you on the way out._

------------------------------------------  
_And I rejoice at our dismissal  
__Like I've finally been set free  
__And now our pictures drift  
__They drift farther and farther away  
_------------------------------------------

I saw him once again, three months later. He was escorting TK to Tai's, where Kari was preparing for their date. I answered the door when they knocked.

"Hi, Sora!" TK smiled at me. If only that boy would rub off on Matt.  
"Hey, TK. Long time, no see, huh?" I smiled back.  
"Yeah, I know. How've you been?"  
"Great. How about you? How's your brother been?"

"I'm right here, y'know." Matt leaned against the door, a cold expression on his face. I sighed. He still hadn't gotten over me.

_Are we so different, you and I?_

"Tai's in the kitchen waiting to give you his dately older brother to boyfriend talk. I wanna have a word with your brother."

TK looked at me, then back at Matt. The poor boy shrugged and went into the kitchen.

"What is this about, Sora?"  
"You haven't gotten over me, have you?"  
"Like it'll take me only 3 months to get over the way you tossed me out the window like curbside clutter."  
"You're writing that into a song, aren't you?"  
"Well, yea-- Don't change the subject, Sora Takenoushi!"

_Are we so different, you and I?_

I rolled my eyes.

"Matt, I really liked you. You kicked me to the side. I was the curbside clutter in this. Not you."

_I've got it all planned out.  
__I'll drive out to the edge of your yard  
__And rip our tear drenched photographs apart_

"Obviously. Because I kicked you aside and told you I liked another girl. Obviously," he snarled. I sighed  
"Matt, I didn't neglect you for my hairdresser. Think about that."

I walked out on him without even saying goodbye to Tai. Somehow, Matt could just bring out the worst in me. Stupid Matt.

------------------------------------------  
_Now I don't care  
__If you cry for an entire year  
__But by then, I hope you  
__Can make your peace.  
_------------------------------------------

"TK?"  
"Yeah Sora?"  
"You're not going to hurt Kari like Matt hurt me, right?"

TK turned to me and shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that. I love Kari, okay Sora?"  
"Okay."

------------------------------------------  
_And I'll kiss the morning air and fly away  
__Fly away from here today, today, today  
__And I'll kiss the morning air and fly away  
__Fly away from here  
__Today.  
_------------------------------------------

song©**the-wedding**  
digimon©**toei-animation.**

_methinks i got that disclaimer right.._


End file.
